Kitty Katswell
Kitty Katswell is a Jedi Master who survived Order 66 and went into hiding on the planet Tatooine. And is currently the Padawan Teacher of Hanah Streaker. Backstory It started when Order 66 was issued and the Clone Troopers-turned-Stormtroopers came into Petropolis and attacked. While some Jedi were killed, Kitty and Dudley fought back and killed all of the troopers, they then escaped on their own shuttle and landed on Tatooine where they stayed in exile. And while there, she found an orphaned dragony named, Hanah Streaker who she found to be Force Sensitive, so she took her in as her padawan. Bio Then years, Later, with guidance from the Crusaders' old friends, the Riders and their allies came to Tatooine to try and find more Jedi Knights. But during the excursion, Gumdrop and Sugardrop got separated from the team only to be found by some scouting Stormtroopers and chased by them, but then Kitty chased after them on her motorcycle and got the 2 foals to safety as the troopers crashed into a concrete wall. Kitty took the 2 back to her hideout where she revealed her true self, and later the riders came up and meet her. And Kitty agreed to return Then in But then in "Kitty's Day Off", Kitty and Hanah are assigned to stand by for the call to action to reinforce a Jedi Taskforce. But after a week of receiving no word, Kitty starts to get a bit tired. So when the Admiral leaves for another task and puts her in charge. She uses this opportunity to try and take some time off, as she then assigns Hanah to the comms while she's in charge of the speeder. As Kitty claims she has some important Jedi Master errands to run. But as Kitty goes to their shuttle, she realizes she forgot to show Hanah how to speak in codes. As she races back to the comm room, to find Hanah has an impeccable knowledge of soldier codes. As she then reaches the shuttle, she then goes sunbathing, only to dream up Hanah setting the Comm room on fire. But as she races back she realizes she's being paranoid. But as she walks back a fire engine then speeds by, leading her to race back to the comm room with a fire extinguisher, but finds the place uncharred. As she goes back and talks to herself in a mirror, she then sees a fantasy of Hanah saying she'll destroy the facility, as Kitty races back. But finds nothing harmed and claims she will not go back no matter what crazy fantasy she has. Only to race to and fro the 2 places with Hanah always replied: "Did you finish your errands?" As Kitty, (starting to go crazy) then barricades the door to the shuttle so she is forced to stay and have some time off. As she goes to take a catnap, she thinks she hears Hanah's giggle only to find it's a bush scarping against the shuttle, then thinks she sees Hanah behind the shade curtain, only to see it's just her scratching post with a dumbbell and discarded sweater on top of it. She then sees Hanah in the vents, asking her if the errands are done as she flies out of them, leading Kitty to burst through the door of the shuttle wearing only her blue bra and underwear with goldfish patterns, racing to comm room to beat Hanah back. By the time the deranged Kitty bursts into Comm Room, Hanah's already there—as she never left. Kitty slowly winds down and regains her sanity, relenting that her errands are finally complete, just in time to realize she's in her underwear, as she grabs her tail and attempts to cover herself with it (While blushing with embarrassment). Hanah leads her a spare pilot's suit. Just Hanah notices that all this whole time, they never got any word from anyone because of the communication control table, being switched off and that they very easily "could've taken the whole day off!" As Hanah laughs at this, Kitty's nose literally falls off and her head slowly deflates. Then in " " Personality Kitty is known to have somewhat of a temper, but she is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. Kitty knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Dudley often annoys Kitty with his stupidity and when he constantly chews his butt (also when he'd say the word "exactly," as revealed in Diary of a Mad Cat), but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a good friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very annoyed whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. Kitty shows her cat-instincts whenever she sees cat goodies and tends to purr and flirtatiously wag her tail when seen showing affection. Despite being more mature, Kitty can also be as childish and silly as Dudley at times. And then after taking Hanah Streaker as her Padawan Learner, Kitty began to show more than just a teacher to the young Dragony but shows more motherly care for her. And she is willing to put her own life down for the young Dragony. And in , Kitty's motherliness takes a toll as she later adopts Hanah as her Daughter. Physical Appearance Kitty has wide, lime green eyes and tan fur. She is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. Kitty has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers. Sometimes, Kitty's eyes would magically turn a bright red whenever she would get very angry. Weaponry * M4A1 assault rifle * H&K MP5K submachine gun (mounted on her M4) * Remington 870 shotgun * Desert Eagle Mk. VII * Her own Claws * Green Curved-hilted Lightsaber Skills and abilities Fighting Skills: Force Powers: Lightsaber Combat: Kitty is very skilled in Lightsaber combat and is one of the few Jedi to use a curved-hilt Lightsaber. She specializes in combat Forms II and IV, Infact, Kitty is regarded as the master of Form II in the Jedi Order (while Dooku was the Form II master in the Sith) And she's trained with these 2 forms so well that she can deflect Blaster bolts easy. And in most cases, Kitty will use Jar'Kai. Motorcycle driving: Marksmanship: Trivia *Kitty Katswell makes her appearance in The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat *In "Out with the Kitty, in with the Katty" it's revealed that Kitty has an evil twin Sister named "Katty Katswell" * Gallery Kitty_Katswell_(wielding_Lightsaber).png|Kitty wielding her lightsaber Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Twins Category:Sisters Category:Form II Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Jedi Consulars Category:110th Kat Squadron Category:Tomboys Category:Voice of Reason Category:Athletic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Detectives Category:Secret Agents